Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by almostjaime
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella. Bella is torn up and wants revenge.Then Bella meets a girl named Anonymous, and she gives her the chance to get the revenge she has hoped for.Will she get what she wants?And what is with the Vampire Worshippers? Full Sum. inside!
1. Chapter 1

**so let me lay this whole idea down for you.**

**summary: Edward left Bella, Bella becomes friends with Jacob. this isn't going to be a "Bella becomes Izzy" story. but as she becomes friends with Jacob there is also a new girl coming to her school, no one knows her real name. whenever someone asks she changes it. and with No-Name's help, Bella will get her sweet revenge.**

**don't like? don't read.**

* * *

Edward left me there in that forest. it seemed to me he wouldn't even care that i got lost, and hurt. i just laid there on the ground with my eyes shut, aching all over.

But then there is something strange, A....animal. i saw it. it actually looked slightly frightened of me. It was an enormous dog. and it looked frightened at me? i didn't get it.

the animal ran away. just like everything seems to do.

but before i could realize it, two warm arm grabbed me up off the ground. and slowly blinked open my eyes once more and i saw....Jacob black. i haven't seen him since the prom with...

but then i realized why he might be here right now. Charlie was probably totally freaking out since i wasn't home. i knew it was late. the sun was no longer up.

Then i heard some whimpering. i couldn't figure out where it could be coming from.

"shh...Bella it's gonna be okay." i heard Jacob say. i was confused.

but then i realized. the crying was coming from me. i was crying. this was all Edward's fault. then i stopped to wonder. Would i ever stop crying?

We quickly got to my house. he walked me through the door and i noticed other people in there, but i was too tired to know the faces. he set me down on my living room couch and a minute later i felt one of charlies old quilts go over me. i just laid there and slept.

_i don't know how long i can sleep. but hopefully forever._

_

* * *

_

I seemed to just lay in bed, without eating, moving, and hardly breathing. i did blink. because i liked to stare at the ceiling. it was white. a plain white ceiling. I stayed this way for two weeks. Then some how i just snapped out of it. i can't even explain it correctly. but even though i had all this hatred built up on Edward and of the Cullen's, for leaving me the way i am today. Hurt, Tired, not eating, barely breathing, etc. i still loved Edward. and i knew he wouldn't want me to be this way. to be sad in bed all day long.

so i got out of my depressing room. and i walked down stairs. Charlie was on the phone with my mother. i accidentally listened in.

"Renee, i don't know what to do, she's been in that room for_ weeks!" _he whispered anxiously.

"yeah, That's probably best." he said after her reply. she replied once more and i waited for his answer. "I'll start getting her packed right now." then he said good bye to my mother and hung up.

then i came into the kitchen where he was talking on the phone. "what?! where am i going?" i asked hurt.

"Bella?" he looked at me in shock. like he didn't expect me to come out of my room.

"no, it's your _other_ daughter. of course it's me." i told him sarcastically.

"I...i just thought you'd never come out of your room, or move, for that matter." he said.

"daddy..." i didn't really know how to reply to him. how do you tell your father that you're sorry you've been isolated in your room for 2 weeks?

"are you..."he started

better?i finished mentally." I'm not going to be that way any more. I'm going to try to be happy for you dad. I'm gonna try. "

"Bells that's great. I'm so..happy of you? is that the term i should use?"

"it's better than any other term you could come up with daddy. but i have some errands to run."

* * *

**Review if you liked it. flame if you didn't. Don't flame in a nice way. it only pisses me off more. if you flame me nicely, I'll curse and sceam at you. you have been warned. but mostly i really like criticism. I'm not happy unless I'm unhappy. it doesn't make sense. but I'm not the make-sense type.**

**love me or hate me,  
Sullen Cullen  
or  
Jess**

**(depends if you flame me or not)**

**p.s.I like my version better. This is better because Bella doesn't go through much of a depression. not much of one anyways. no ofense to steph tho!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks if y'all reviewed. the next chapter has jakey in it. it is relatively small-ish. deal with it. it isn't impossible for moi to write long stuff. sorry.**

* * *

My crappy-but-loved truck pulled into Jacob's Dirt encrusted driveway. i showered for as long as there was hot water before i got here. then i just but on some typical clothes. some jeans, a blue zip-up hoody and a white tank top underneath.

he immediately showed up at the end of the woods. he was with at least 5 other guys. i could barely pick him out of the crowd. especially now that his hair was shorter.

but i knew which one was him as soon as he walked over to my truck. he opened the door for me and took my hand to help me out.

"Bella, what are you doing here? i thought you were...?"he decided not to Finsh that sentence. good choice not to Jacob, i thought to myself.

"well, i was. but i snapped out of it. I'm trying to be better now. so i came over here to tell you something important." i told him.

"well I'm glad you snapped out of....anyways what are you going to say?"he asked curiously.

"thank you." i said.

"thank you?" he asked curiously."'thank you' for what?"

i shifted to one side to the other. "um, you kinda like... saved me. ya know?i would have dies out there if you hadn't found me. i mean, you saw me in that depression. i would have stayed that way in the forest until i starved to death."

"aw, bells, it was nothing-" but then he was cut off.

"Jacob!" one of his friend called.

"sorry bells, that's Sam. it means i gotta go. but you could call me later and maybe we can hang out sometime."

"okay, sounds fun. i will call you too. so don't act surprised or anything when i do call you."

he laughed" don't worry, i won't."

"bye Jacob."

"bye bells."

then i hopped into my truck. and turned the ignition. Jacob and his friends were already gone from sight.

* * *

over the next few weeks me and Jacob were hanging out non-stop. every day i was at his little garage. and other days i was hanging out with Emily or Angela. i met Emily soon after i met Jacob and his "pack." he sorta jokes about it a lot. how he calls them a pack. like wolves or something. and Angela and i got closer to, since Jessica became more of Lauren's friend than mine.

tonight Jacob said he had to tell me something important. something i already knew. i just sorta shrugged and was like "...okay then". but Jacob was like my best Friend. and i trusted him. and since he said it was something i already knew, i crossed off theses possibilities of conversations on my list.

_"Bella wil you marry me?"_

_"Bella, guess what? I'm a vampire!"_

_"Bella, I'm a pedophile."_

_"Bella, I'm an alien."_

_"bella, I fell in love with your half-vampire daughter"_

_"Bella I'm a cross-dresser"_

_"Bella, I'm gay."_

and my favorite

_"Bella I'm going to leave you and make all of my family leave with me and never going to see you again because i don't want you, and i don't want you to follow me as i speed away with totally awesome vampire powers. and then I'mjust going to leave you to get lost in the forest while you call my name for hours, until you fall down from all your clumsiness and leave you in a pained state on the ground and hopefully you'll just die there from all the pain I've caused you."_

Yup. that one is definitely my favorite one.

_

* * *

_

**Can you guess who she's refering too?**

**R&R**

**Love  
Sullen Cullen  
or  
Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped out of my rusty truck and Jake was soon walking next to me. He just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Jake, whoa, where did you come from?"I asked surprisedly.

He laughed, "You really want me to answer that?" Then i smiled and rolled my eyes at him. We didn't say another word until our feet left the parking lot and hit the sand. We took about three more steps and then I began.

"So, Jacob, what did you want to talk about?" i asked him open-minded. We were at la push beach and heading closer to the water.

"the thing is bells..."He already trailed off. Jeez, he is one smooth talker. i mean, gosh! he just started talking. he didn't even beat around the bush first. " bells, I'm different."

"okay, tell me something i don't know Jacob." i said making fun of him.

"bells, I'm a lot more different than...lets just say Charlie. I'm not exactly....human." he told me.

"oh, right, and I'm not _human _either. I'm really _the tooth fairy_." i said laughing. and then i heard him sigh. internally i was really just praying to god this was really all a joke. please don't make him a vampire too! please god please!

but then again, he is too warm to be a vampire, and look at his skin tone. he had to be something else. anything else. I'd rather him be a mermaid!

"please tell me you're not a _vampire_!" i hollered at him. this time i was totally serious. i was anxious and i had a small twinge of anger and fear too. I couldn't lose Jacob too, he couldn't be a vampire. if he is a vampire he'll leave me too. just like _him!_

Jacob's face changed a shade. he looked angry at me. "no! no, of course not!" he said defensively. but why was he so offended? "bells, I'ma werewolf." he said calmly.

then i held my breath for a moment and thought about what he just said.

_werewolf._

.....werewolf.

well, it's certainly not a vampire.

"thank the lord." i mumbled relieved.

then he looked slightly puzzled.

* * *

The rest of the evening we had spent talking, sitting on a log, Jacob explained everything to me. The whole "art of being a werewolf" deal. It was so fascinating, and it turned out, Hollywood got everything wrong about them. It doesn't take a full moon for them to shift, and silver doesn't kill them, and you can't become a werewolf by being bit. it has to be in your blood. And then they do this weird "love at first sight" thingy. but Jacob called it imprinting.

"i can't believe that my Jacob could be something so interesting."

"yeah, i am pretty awesome, huh?" he said cockily. i just smiled and shook my head to that. then he hugged me around my shoulders tightly. then he poked the side of my stomach and i giggled loudly.

"don't!" i said. and then we were both laughing because my laugh was ridiculously strange. then he hugged me once more. then let go to grab my hand.

"it's getting pretty late Bella. i should get you home." he said, looking ahead at the water as the moon came into our sight.

"don't tell _me_ when it's late."i joked,"i was dating a _vampire_!" I said laughing. then we both laughed and he pulled me to my feet.

He walked me to my Truck and opened the door for me. before i hopped inside i asked "Wanna ride? it wouldn't be any trouble at all."

"nah, it's okay Bella. But I'll see you later. Tomorrow after school for sure, right?" he asked unsure.

then i hopped in my truck. "absolutely, Jake. after school. I'll be in the garage probably a few minutes before four." i told him.

"great." he said. "bye Bella." he told me.

"bye Jake." i answered. then i shut my truck door. and started the ignition. i backed up my truck and i waved good bye to Jacob. then he waved back. then i turned my truck around and head toward the road. i silently hoped i wouldn't hit a dog, as a joke. i smiled and drove on home.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'll try to update again soon. the next chapter involves the new girl at school, and the idea of revenge comes to Bella's mind. hence forth the title. lol.**

**love you all,**

**Sullen Cullen**

**or**

**Jess**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

This had to be a dream.

It had to be.

i saw flashes of color all around me. and several images clouded my vision. i was wearing a robe, a black cape. it covered me completely. then i walked into a circle of people dressed exactly like me. i continued to call them _sister._I didn't fully understand what was happening around me. all of us together stood in a circle, chanting words i couldn't make out. suddenly my hand was stretched out in front of me, i was summoning someone. It frightened me to see what i summoned. it was Esme.

_why was Esme here?_

she was bundled together by what seemed like nothing. yet she seemed to be struggling to get out of this _nothing. _she began pleading that i wouldn't hurt her. she said she was sorry for leaving me, and causing me so much pain. but my face was sour with hatred. i didn't care that she was sorry. i just wanted them all to be in pain.

One of my sister's handed me a sharp silver dagger. i firmly gripped it in my hand, and raked it down, from the tip of my middle finger all the way to my wrist. i Felt to much hatred to actually feel pain. the blood ran cleanly out of my skin.

my sisters made the circle wider and continued to chant. then suddenly all of the Cullen's appeared in front of me bundled by nothing, just like esme. i saw my sister's evil grins form. i grinned with them.

then i cut up Esme the same i did to myself. "behold, sisters." i said to them."our first sacrifice." i said smugly.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! please! forgive me!" she continued to plead. then my cut up hand grabbed hers, our blood combining.

"sisters, once our blood combines, our circle will be more powerful than ever, and then we'll simply dispose of all of the...'waste'." i told them evilly. before i could begin to cut Esme to pieces....there was Edward.

"Bella i love you! please don't do this Bella! i love you i never stopped!" he yelled at me with passion. his eyes looked pained. hurt to see me this way. i let go of Esme and she fell to the ground, then i kicked her aside. all of the Cullen's winced. i laughed and shook my head.

"don't you think it's a little to late to love me, Edward? i mean, if you loved me, lets say....five months ago. you would have had a better chance in surviving this. but not now Eddie. you know why?Eddie?" i asked. i was now very close to his face. dagger very close to his cheek. he shook his head.

"because I'm stronger than you, now." then i swiftly made the dagger cut through his cheek.

* * *

I woke up in a fright. sweat on my forehead. i was gasping for breath.

_My god, my dreams are vivid..._

I turned over and looked at my clock. it was two minutes before i usually had to wake up for school. so i decided to wake up and start to get ready for school.

so i brushed my hair and put it back in a pony tail. then i brushed my teeth thoroughly. then i put on a white tee shirt and over it i wore a dark blue zip-up hoody. then i just put on some denim jeans and called it good.

i walked down stairs to notice that my father had already left for work. i looked at the clock on our microwave and noticed i had only a few minutes left to get ready. i slipped on my black converse, and then ran out of the house with a strawberry pop tart in hand.

* * *

"Bella. Bella? Bella?!" said someone trying to get my attention around lunch time. i soon noticed it was Angela. i got out of my trance immediately.

"uh, yeah?" i asked a little disoriented.

" bells, seriously, you shouldn't be zoning out like that so much. it _can't_ be good for you." she said laughing.

"yeah," i said laughing with her.

"well, there's a new girl today. but no one knows her name." he said explaining. gesturing to a girl all the way across the cafeteria. She was a skinny and pale girl with red hair in a pony tail. she was wearing a black zip up hoody. she looked frightened and alone. she seemed to flinch at all the movement around her.

"no one knows her name?" i asked curious.

"no, no one knows. she changes it every time someone asked. she gone though the names Patricia to Heidi to Ashlee to Regina to Veronica and then to jenny. no one knows her real name. or where she comes from, Bella. isn't that peculiar?" said Angela.

"yeah," i said. "really peculiar." then i started to get up. grabbing wuthering heights and my lunch tray."i think I'm going to try and go talk to her. 'Kay Ange?" i asked.

"sure." she said"and good look trying to get a name out of her." she said.

i smiled to that and begun walking over to little miss no name. i set my tray down and then she flinched.

"um, hi. I'm Bella." i told her friendly.

she looked up as i sat down across from her. her body was in a rigid position.

"hi." she said very small, and shy.

"so you're new here?" i asked her. it was an obvious question with and obvious answer. but honestly i was just trying to get her to talk.

"yeah, me and my sisters moved here from far away." she told me. there was silence after that. i didn't really know how to respond. i'm not exactly a social butterfly like some people.

"i expect you wanted to know my name." she told me.

"well, actually knowing your name would be nice." i told her kindly.

"well, there's this problem i have with names. because you see, i don't really have one. i was never named. i was the youngest of all of my sisters. my father died while my mother was pregnant with me and than my mother died giving birth to me. so my sisters had to name me. so they named me Anonymous, but my sisters usually just call me Ann."

"that's one heck of a story." i told her honestly amazed.

"yeah, i don't talk about it much. i mostly just try to keep to myself. so i would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone. i just don't feel like answering questions. crowds...bother me." she said nervously.

"yeah, no problem. i won't tell anyone." i told her reassuringly. "no worries."

* * *

**Hope this chapter was worth your oh-so-precious time. this chapter was like two hundred more words than normal so i hope you liked it.**

**--X--**

**Sullen Cullen**

**or**

**Jess**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"yeah, so there's this new girl at my school." i started in Jake's garage.

"Really? i new girl at forks? do tell." he told me.

"yeah, and she's really weird. she doesn't even have a name. and no one knows where she came from. She really shy too."

"sounds a little bit like you, only meaning that as in, she's shy." said Jake, as his face appeared from under the hood of his rabbit. usually he doesn't even show his face until he's done with whatever he is doing...

"are you done already?" I questioned him because he just started working on his car.

He sighed, "well, I've done enough work for today, i don't feel like doing anymore." he told me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jacob?!" i asked in mock horror. he just rolled his eyes at me.

"I just want to talk with you more. I hardly get any time with you, bells." he said pitifully. then he put his left arm around my shoulder and gave me a whole-hearted squeeze. I smiled and hugged back.

* * *

I had the dream again. The same one I had last night. It ended in the same spot as last time. Me slitting Edward's cheek. It was so scary, but I liked it. I liked how he was afraid of me and begging for me to stop what I was doing and for him to love me again. I don't think I could aver love him again.

But there was also something that bothered me. Why would he still love me? HE left ME, after all. He left me because he didn't want me anymore right?

Then, why would he still love me, or want me, or...._anything_?

So then I silently prayed for things to make sense. And then I went back to sleep.

* * *

I decided I'd sit with Anonymous at lunch today. She seemed so lonely and afraid. I'd figure she'd be able to treat me so she wouldn't be afraid. after all, I was the only one that she told her name to.

So I set down my tray of food, and said "good morning" to her. she smiled after that.

"Good morning Bella," she told me. Then she turned her head to the side, as she stared at my face. "You look tired." she said it more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah, i didn't have much sleep last night." I told her truthfully. But i was a little curious on why she brought it up.

"Why is that?" she asked curiously.

"I had a..._weird_ dream last night. It kept me up all night trying to figure it out." I told her. i couldn't figure out why she brought all of this stuff up.

...maybe I'm just overlooking. she's probably just curious, I told myself.

"What was the dream about?" she asked me.

"I was in this weird cult or something, we were all wearing capes and stuff. but I was the only one wearing my hood off. and i was sacrificing my Ex Boyfriend and his family to become stronger or something." I told her truthfully. I couldn't find any reason not to tell her.

She seemed to have pondered what i said in her head for a while. she thought about what i said for a long time.

"Bella?" she asked.

"yes?" i answered back.

"would you like to meet my sisters, and come over to my house after school today?" she asked me.

The oh-so-sudden question surprised me. But I also had no apparent reason to Deny her. "sure." I told her.

"great, so meet me in the front of the school, after school. alright? you can just ride home with me in my car. is that okay?" she asked.

"yeah...that's fine." i told her.

Lookie here, I'm going over to a completely peculiar strangers house. not the smartest thing i could do. but there is no escaping this. well, I'll live....right?

* * *

**Please R&R this chapter, if you have any questions feel free to ask them. i love my reviewers a ton and i shall name them all. right now.  
Behold! my new best friends!**

1. B-moviebabylon**  
2. xxScarletteCullenxx  
3. twilight-lover900  
4. TheTwilightPixie  
5. Rosalie-Hale-Cullen**

**love you!  
--X--  
Sullen Cullen  
or  
Jess**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

We pulled up along side a small one story house, it had white paneling and a door in the middle of the front with a window on each side.

"I know," she started. "but i promise it will look bigger once you get inside. "

"no, I like it. but it looks kinda small." i told her reassuringly. "it's kinda hard to believe you and a whole bunch of sisters live here."

"trust me," she enunciated,"it's bigger on the inside." so then i followed her up there small path to the door and she opened the door for me. then Istepped inside and took my shoes off. it looked just as small as it did outside. and also very plain. white walls, and the same type of "hard" carpet they had at school. then it had a couch, in the living room, that clearly needed to be reupholstered. they had a small tv with bunny ears on top in the corner of the room. then in there minuscule dinning room there was a card table with four matching chairs, with 70's tiling under it.

she saw me stare and examine her whole house then she bit the inside of her lip-the same thing i do-and took my fore arm.

"here," she said. "follow me. i want to show you something." then she...well, actually she dragged me. but it's not like she did it against my will, i just couldn't keep up with her. then she opened a door and there was a spiral staircase behind it.

"um..." i didn't really know what she wanted me to do. she let go of my fore arm and she gestured for me to go down the stairs. my eyebrows pushed together and i bit my lip a i looked at the unfamiliar staircase.

"go ahead. it doesn't bite." she told me encouragingly. then i coughed up a laugh. and took a step down the stairs while i still had adrenaline pumping through my thin and cowardice veins. step by step the end of the stair case seemed to get brighter.

but then i saw my destination. it was......

It was like my dream! this is where my dream took place! it was large. a temple-like place. completely lit by candles and only candles, with the weird symbols and a gigantic pentagram stood in the middle with 3 other girls kneeling down in a circle, chanting.

"Sisters," said Ann with a evil smile, " I believe we've found our fifth member of the circle." The, together, me and Ann walked over to the three girls. "we can be a complete circle now." she finished with an evil smirk.

"sister," said one as the rested there hand on my shoulder. my head flinched to her hand on my shoulder. i didn't know what to make of these people. were they good people or bad people? should i run away screaming or should I stay and rejoice in the name of Hecate? i was so confused.

"My name is Cristina," said the girl. she then took off her hood, and revealed her evil green eyes with blackhair. something really surprised me about her though. she was Asian. how could Ann have an Asian sister when Ann clearly was American like me.

"H-hi, i'm B..Bella." i was slightly scared. i didn't know what i was supposed to be right now.

"don't be afraid Bella. you're with your family now." said another one. she undid her hood and what appeared was an African girl. now i knew for sure these girls weren't related by blood. she had curly brown hair and green eyes, just like Ann and Cristina. "my name is Monica." she said with a smile.

Then the last girl showed her face. I struggled not to gasp. She had Pearly white skin and a pretty green eyes. she had straight blond hair that would make an angel cry in frustration. but she had a huge rip through her face. a long red scrape. it went from the left side of her hairline, through her left eyebrow, through the bridge of her nose, through her right eye then down to her right ear. "and i will be your leader, and Ann's biological older sister. my name is Elena. welcome to the vampire worshippers cult."

Hold up...What?

* * *

**You know how people always say "sorry for the cliffy."? Well, I'm not going to say that. because I for one, am not sorry for leaving you in a cliffy. I did that because that is what I intended to do.  
love you all a ton, but i do what i must for reviews. review if you want me to update this story.**

**Sincerely Yours,  
--X--  
Sullen Cullen  
or  
Jess  
:]**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

So this is where my life came to? It came to fucking vampire worshippers. This is just fucking great. I wasn't afraid anymore. I was....well, actually I was angry.

"Excuse me? What?" I asked, not comprehending.

Then Elena spoke again. "We worship vampires. Why do you look so surprised?" she asked confusedly. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her head turned to the side.

"Well I find it hard to believe. My dreams, They don't look like I'm _worshipping _vampires. They look like I'm torturing the hell out of them."

"See Sisters? I told you that she was the one from our dreams. This only proves it. Because she's been having the dreams too." Said Ann with a smile. then all the sisters looked at each other expecting.

Now I was getting slightly annoyed.

"Okay, you people really need to start explaining some stuff. Because this is getting annoying." I told them almost yelling. "now explain. so your Vampire Worshippers, in a fucking Vampire Worshipping Cult. Now please explain this before my head blows off." I said calmer.

"So, you would like to know more Bella? Just look around. The pictures and symbols hold a story. Feel free to look around." said Elena Encouraging with a smile.

"you can't just come right out and tell me, can you?" i asked glumly.

"What fun would that be? now go on. look around the room. Don't be afraid of your birth-right." Said Bianca.

I sighed and parted away from the circle of sisters. I forced my legs along to see the wall of symbol's and pictures. Everything looked Foreign to me. Kinda Egyptian. but not. It was probably Latin. it said:

_Diapente sanctimonialis mos adveho quod they mos victum totus._

Somehow I knew what it meant. I didn't know how. But I did. It meant: _The fifth sister will come and they will conquer all._

My finger began to trace the letters. And the moment my finger touched the wall my sight went somewhere else. I began to see flashes of everything. the whole history before me.

I saw girls, bloody and beaten, in cages made of bones. Then I saw vampires. There must have been thousands. All lined up at a horizon. Then i saw This big main-honcho vampire. Somehow I already knew his name. Zacharias. Zacharias was his name. And somehow I knew he was the king. he was our god. Then I saw me. I was....fighting this vampire. And I was winning. I don't know how I could be winning. But I was. and I had powers. I had this white lighting exploding out of my fingertips. and it seemed to hurt Zacharias. And then Zacharias turned to ash. And I remember why I killed him. I killed him because the vampires were sad. The vampires were sad because they couldn't die. So The Elders created us, So we could Kill the vampires. To make them happy.

My hand let go of the wall and I got out of the trance. Then all I remember is my cheek hitting a sandy floor, my eyes closing, and everything falling away.

* * *

I awoke in my bed with a start. I sat up and put my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes.

_Was that real?_That question seemed to haunt me for the rest of the night. I didn't get any sleep whatsoever. Eventually I did fall asleep. but it was around four in the morning. then I thanked God that tomorrow was Saturday and I could see Jake and then somehow everything would make sense again. Everything was like that with Jacob. I could just come to him with a jumbled head and then after a few hours with Jake everything would be fine again.

After I woke up a second time I went straight to my bathroom mirror. I needed to see how bad the bags under my eyes were.

When I looked at myself in the mirror I was surprised. No bags under my eyes at all. I smiled and I got ready. So I did the usual. Brushed teeth and hair. And put clothing on. And I put my hair in a pony tail. Then I walked down my stairs with a trouble in the world. Which made me happy.

Then I grabbed myself a nice yummy strawberry pop-tart and was on my way. But first I left Charlie a note saying I was on my way to Jake's house, and I put "xoxo" on the bottom just to be cute. Then I left the house and got into my beloved truck and I was on my way to Jake's house.

But before I could even leave my driveway; there was something very annoying in my way.

* * *

**Okay, so another cliff-hanger. Just so you know; it was intended. And I just want to thank you all for the reviews they mean the world to me. Oh, and to y'all who are sending me the pestering Pm's, I'll have to thank you most of all. You are my biggest encouragement I got! I hope you like this chapter and you are excited for the next one. **

**Sincerely,  
Sullen Cullen  
or  
Jess**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

**A/N: don't worry Fam[Ily], All your questions will be explained in this chapter. And if you review this chapter, you shall get a lovely cookie. :]**

**

* * *

**

I got out of my truck. "What the hell are you girls doing here?" I asked slightly annoyed. But under the surface I was slightly surprised to see them. It was nice for me to know that i wasn't going crazy. That stuff really did happen.

"Bella, we figured that you deserved a better explanation. Like Firstly, The whole We're-a-scary-cult-and-we're-better-than-you-because-we-have-our-super-cool-vampire-killing-powers is just an act we always put together for the newbies. We're really just like everyone else. We try to fit in." Said Elena. I could tell she wasn't lying.

"So when I touched the wall all the images we're fake?" I asked.

"No. Of course not. What gave you that idea?" asked Cristina.

"Well for one thing it was me killing that vampire God Zacharias." I told them a little confused. "Well, at least it looked like me..."

"Oh, it was you." said Bianca. She rolled her eyes. I don't really know why she was annoyed with me...What did I do to her?

"Silly Bella! Haven't you ever heard of reincarnation? You were reincarnated into our final piece of the cult. You were once the Princess of Romania, and also secretly the leader of our cult. She was destined to protect the vampires in order to keep the balance aligned. Then When too many Vampire were made, there were less people to feed on. Then you found out that big daddy vampire was Zacharias the god of vampires. So you went out to kill him. The balance was restored and all was well." Explained Elena.

I thought through what she said. I didn't want to make sense out of it. I was too stubburn for my own good. I thought through each sentence and sullenly decided it all fit together. Yay, i'm a stupid reincarnation of a stupid princess of _stupid _Romania.

"But wait, if Zacharias is a God, what was he doing on earth in Romania?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, that's easy, he was exiled by all the other gods. No one liked him. He was the Hooper Humperdink of Olympus, I guess." said Cristina.**(A/N: ****Hooper Humperdink is a book by Dr. Seuss. my mom used to read it to me when i was little. it's about a boy who's having like the biggest party ever and he's inviting EVERYONE except Hooper humperdink. kinda sad really..... But it is my favorite Dr. Seuss book Ever!)**

"Aheh,"I laughed dryly,"Hooper Humperdink,eh? Good analogy. So uh....How did the princess--I mean, how did I die?" I asked them slightly nervous but also curious...

"You were honorably burnt at stake. Isn't that just great?!" said Cristina. Hm...

"Are you always that joyful?" I asked Cristina.

"Well, I can't remember a time where I wasn't joyful and hyper. So yeah, I guess I am always joyful." She said proudly with a smile. I smiled Back at her encouragingly.

"So we worship vampires by keeping the balance of humans and vampires aligned so we can all live in harmony? Am I wrong?" I asked. Trying to clarify. Making sure I know how my life is going to be from now on...

"Yup, and we also help the vampires. Some of them seek us out in need of our services. You know...Emergency suicides, a safe place to stay, Protection, But most of the time they just come over for a snack that won't run away from you..." said Elena. Then they all pulled up there sleeves and what appeared was a thousand bite marks, everywhere. I gasped and backed up a step. Like that one step could save me.

"How are you not vampires?!" I asked them in horror. "How are you not infected?" I asked.

"Silly Bella," Said Elena once a again. "We're Vampire worshippers. We can't Be infected, We're far more stronger than they are." she said.

But that made me confused too. "How can we be strong-?"Bianca cut me off.

"We don't have there super strength, that is true. But we heal pretty fast. Kinda like those**cough**werewolves**cough**you were about to see today." she said it like it was a bad thing. Who cares about werewolves?

"You were going to hanging out with werewolves!? Bella! that is a big No-No! You can't hang out with them! They are bad! They want to kill the vampires." said Ann, finally talking, talking as if I just told her I was raped and liked it, or something.

"So? We kill tons of vampires too. What's the difference?" I asked snotty.

"We kill them so they can be happy. They kill them for the thrill."Said Bianca

"They kill them to protect there reservation. Not for thrill!" I said defensively.

"Have you seen one of them in action!?"Screamed Bianca.

"Sisters! Shut the hell up before i make you!"said Elena,"We are sisters and we Will act like sisters. Now apologize for yelling at each other." she commanded us.

I sighed and took a step closer to my sisters. "Sorry Bianca. I didn't mean to yell at you. But Jacob is my Best friend..." I told her as sincerely as possible.

"It's all right bella. Sorry too..." she didn't even look at me, she looked at the gravel in my driveway.

"Now Bella, you will not be allowed to hang out with these werewolves ever again. And if you argue, I will burn you at stake and then we'll just have to wait for you to be reincarnated again. Do you want that to happen?" said Elena. And the sad thing was, I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that she is telling the truth.

I sighed once more."Yes sister. I understand."

* * *

**A/N: okays, sorrys i didn't answer all the questions you might have had for me...sorry. but i decided ti end it here. There will be a new chapter soon. I promise! i love you my Fam[Ily]! please R&R!!!!!**

**--x--  
The One And Only Sullen Cullen  
Or Jess.**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Whatever we feel like doing, bells." said Elena.

"And what do we want to do girls?!" said Cristina excitedly.

And then something happened that I just simply could not believe. At the same time, they all shouted "SHOPPING!" at the top of there lungs.

I raised my eyebrows and my lips parted. "You're kidding me right? We're not seriously going shopping are we?" i asked them trying to be calm.

They seemed confused and then Ann talked, "What do you mean Bella? Shopping is an American pastime." she said wide eyed and incredulous.

I just shook my head in disgust at these insane and evil and morbid people. "no,no,no,no. Baseball, is an American pastime. Shopping is a waste of time. The way i see it is if we could all just shop at good will or salvation-" they wouldn't let me go on after that.

"BELLA! how could you ever say something so vile to your sisters!" said Cristina. "My God! take that back now!" she said almost angry, but mostly appalled. like she couldn't believe it. they were acting as if I raped kittens or something.

"Sorry Cris, but no way. We should ALL just wear re-sale clothing. this way we won't use factories to make clothes and we won't puncture a hole through or o-zone and-"

"BELLA! Christ! just shut up! You have no idea what you're even talking about!" said Bianca angrily.

God, i just wanted to hit Bianca right then. but then Elena said something before i could completely boil over.

"Bella, all that shit about global warming and were all gonna die and blah blah blah....... that's only bullshit that the government came up with to cover up all the real bad things they did." she said matter-of-factly.

"what bad things?"

"only the unthinkable." muttered Bianca. I looked over at her sullen face. I had a feeling this might have been one of the reasons she was so bitter.

"And Bella, I realize your not a shopping person. But trust me when i say this. You'll like shopping with us. I promise," said Ann very....promising indeed, i might add.

I thought about it.

The last person i went shopping with was one of those......well you know, people. and Uh, That particular person dragged me into all the certain stores that i dreaded unmistakeably. Holster, abrecrombie&Fitch, Aeropostle, American Eagle. EW. But i felt like these guys were like me. maybe they dreaded those stores just as much as i did. maybe i wouldn't dread shopping.....as much anyway.....if i went with them.

I sighed really loud. Drawing to my final conclusion. "lets go—"i sighed once more".....Shopping then." i told them in defeat.

* * *

Shopping with my sisters wasn't so terrible. Especially because, we didn't pay for anything and we didn't even go to my most dreaded stores. We went into stores I've never even given acknowledgment. Like "the African Outback" full of weird rain-making sticks, wind chimes, pot smoking machines or whatever, colorful shawls and incense( the new apple of my eye). it was so interesting there.

Then we went into this Gothic store that I've heard of but never went in there. I just didn't think i would like the atmosphere of all the corruption...or whatever. so when i told my sisters, at first, that I've never been into Hot Topic, they about had a stroke and dragged me into there forcing me to look through every shelf and every rack of clothing they had.

that was when i realized, i finally found somewhere permanent where i belong. I belonged with my sisters.

I didn't Belong with vampire because now i truly see, That they're Way to good for me. They are stuck up but they are who i worship, so hell, what can you do.

I could never fit in with Jake and the wolves. I thought i could, because Jake and i had something kinda of...intricate, but honestly just a best friend thing. but God, they were all wolves and imprints. i could never size up to that. no matter what. This is where i belong. Right here. With my sisters.

Even Bianca. Who, i found out today, Is not as bad as she may seem. Especially when she found a awesome shirt at The African Outback to go with the pants i got from hot topic.

Bianca herself was just a whole another story to figure out. All my sisters were. Bianca, Cristina and Elena and Ann.

Those stories, Are something i am destined to find out.

Well...

Someday anyways.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed todays chapter. It was mostly a Filler. **shrugs** deal with it. I'd like for ya'll to think of this as your 800 words of the day. 'cause thats how many words it usaully is. lolz.**

**--x--**

**Sullen Cullen**

**or**

**Jess**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bianca's Story**_

At this moment I was living in Detroit. I was running away.

My breath began to quicken until it sounded like I was gasping instead of breathing. I was running away from my life. I was tired of being beat by my father everyday. I was tired of my mother always Being drunk and Verbally abusing me.

I was tired of my boyfriend, Pressuring me to do things I didn't want to do...

I was tired of feeling torn. And running away was the only way. I had to get out of here.

But because I was running away wasn't the only reason I was running. My boyfriend was chasing me down the empty streets of Downtown Detroit. He called my name like it would make me stop. He said he loved me. He said he'd do anything for me.

I knew it wasn't true. I can't have anyone to tie me down to this place anymore. I have to get out. Out forever.

I knew once I was gone, I'd never come back. Never.

I tried not to be afraid of what was ahead of me.

So I continued to run, through the night, Through the rain, and away from the fears of my past. I would never have to be afraid again. I'll be free.

Finally.

But the minute I thought that, I seemed to have jinxed myself. I tripped on a pot hole and my leg made a sickening crack. I heard the noise before i felt the pain. But then i did fee the pain. And i screamed and cried. I thought, Why me? and My boyfriend caught up to me.

I tried to push away from him as he tried to lift me up. I fought back and screamed. He wouldn't let go of me, the ruthless bastard.

"Let go! let go!" i screamed at him. But he wouldn't. he picked me up in his arms and i felt to tired to fight back. I couldn't.

That was when my sisters came for me. The only good part of my story.

"Let her go you, Fool. and you are never to touch our sister again. Do you here me?" it was Elena, But before i knew her name. Ann was with her and they were wearing their black robes. that were shielding them from the rain.

"Bitches, What are you going to do if i don't?" He asked in his menacing way. His face was hard with stubbornness and I thought that these chicks were insane to even try to get me away from him.

One long rainy minute passed. Elena spoke into Ann's ear and then 10 seconds later Ann stepped forward. She spoke in her sweetest little girl voice. She sounded so innocent. But then I new how innocent she wasn't.

"This." she said curtly. Then she rose her hands in her magical way and My boyfriend was thrown into a wall. Before I could hit the ground Ann caught me. and i was saved.

I had somewhere I'd Belong.

* * *

**_Cristina's Story_**

My story was much different than Bianca's.

I lived in an all Chinese-suburbs. My parent's were very protective over me and They made sure I did every school activity that would help me in the future. they wanted me to have a future. I was part of the science-club, Math-club, Chess-club, and even glee-club. But I never really could figure out the purpose of glee-club. Because singing was never my thing.

And with that, I was part of gymnastics, The diving team, The cheer leading squad, Volley ball, Girls Basketball, and the yearbook committee, and drama club, And yes, my god, Even The star trek worshippers. And piled all on top of that...I was a Four-Point-OH student as well.

My God, I was a part of everything. I Didn't have very many friends because of it. I didn't have a chance to make and and I didn't have time for them. Whatsoever. Which also means I've never had a boyfriend.

I was beginning to feel tired of being alone all the time. But I always tried to see the bright side of things. It's what I did. And that's why I am always so cheer full. I have to see the bright side of things. If i didn't, I probably would have ran away from home years and years ago.

But just once, One day, I decided to skip one of these extra curricular activities I was a part of. I skipped glee-club. i was just randomly walking along the streets.

I couldn't figure out what to do with this free time. I never had free time before. It was a little bit weird. And strange feeling.

I found out I had a five dollar bill in my back pocket so I decided I'd go over to 7-11 and get one of those super big Slurpee's. Because for 1: I've never had a Slurpee and 2: if I was ever allowed to have a Slurpee i sure as hell would never be allowed to have one of the biggest ones.

So i got in there, Got a Slurpee, And a pair of arms caught me. but i wasn't afraid. I took a course on city-safety. so i decided I'd do the thing where i flip the person over me shoulder and they'd land on the ground. but this person was like anyone i knew. They.....Wouldn't....Flip...?

I didn't know what was going on exactly. but I turned around to see a girl, Just an innocent blond girl who i would later find out to be Ann. she was wearing a black cape and it covered her completely.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at this girl in confusion.

she spoke first. Her voice was shy and innocent. "Do you like it here?" she asked me.

I was confused. "Well, My parents are here, and my school is here." i told her.

"that's not what i asked." she said shaking her head.

I guess i knew what she meant. I guess i wasn't happy here. I was always stressed into making my parent proud of me. And that isn't any fun. So i guess i really don't like it here.

I shook my head. and she nodded at me immediately saying. "If you come with me I can show you somewhere you will belong. You'll like the place I'm going." she said.

He face was so sincere. It was one I knew I could trust. So I followed her. and I was happy ever Since.

* * *

**A/N: I figured you might have wanted some background on those two characters. You'll see more background on Elena and Anonymous Soon. Don't worry. I really hope this story isn't boring you either. If it is, let me know so I can stop writing it. not that i really want to stop, It's just that if it's boring you, I want to know. And it will get better soon. You'll see. I'm pretty sure i'm going to make Jcob come in the next chapter. I love you all tons my sisters and one brother by the name of kyle.**

**XO,**

**The One And Only Sullen Cullen**

**xD**


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: You know what? I know how it is. I hate reading about the stupid extra characters in the fanfic's too. but you know what? you're going to deal with it. **_

**_Now, Here's chapter 11. enjoy it.) _**

**_

* * *

_**

I was on my way back home from hearing all of my sisters stories. We went to their house and we talked about our pasts. But I was still yet to know about how Elena got her scar. I was sure I'd find out soon enough though. We do tell each other everything. Or, at least that is how it's supposed to be.

I pulled into my driveway. It was dark outside. Late at night. But my front door was wide open. And then I knew immediately. Something wasn't right about this picture.

I rushed out of my truck and dashed to my house.

I looked inside and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe what i was seeing. I couldn't believe it at all.

This wasn't right. This was something my mind couldn't possibly comprehend. Charlie...couldn't be....dead?

but that was the only answer. All i saw was blood**_(A/N:BLOOD, BLOOD, GALLONS OF THE STUFF:]MCR)_**. It covered the walls, Floors and there was even splatters of it on the ceiling. The stench of blood was too much to handle. I couldn't possibly go in there. It would kill me. I puke on EVERYTHING.

I was down on my knees. Crying horrifically. I was shaking with fear.

Who could have done this? Why? Was it.......?

Was it vampires?

But it couldn't be the Cullen's right?

Stopping the train of my horrified screams and thoughts. I heard someone call out my name. "Bells!?" I knew that voice. The protective voice that usually made me feel whole again. Well, almost anyways.

I felt the vibrations on the ground, him running toward me. Then I felt his big,warm, strong hands grab me by my elbows in attempt to pick me up from my crouched and shaking position. "Jake?" my voice cracked.

I looked into his face, It was just as teary as mine. I didn't quite understand. Charlie was my dad—not his....Why was he being so emotional?

Then he took me, and wrapped his arms completely around me, with me being crushed into his chest. Tears we're still streaming down my face.

"Oh, God, I thought I lost you forever Bells. I don't know what I would have done if you were gone too." He said distressed.

Then I just started my sobs again. Charlie was really gone. He was really dead. He was really Killed. He was really truly gone. And he wasn't coming back.

"I thought they'd got you too. Wecouldn't find your body and I was chasing the trail of the vampire. We killed the guy vamp but the Fire-Crotch got away. But Bella I promise—"

I didn't here anything after. Fire-Crotch.....Which meant......_Victoria. _

I began to tremble and cry harder and harder than ever before. not only did a vampire kill charlie, but it was Victoria and Laurent. Victoria......Killed.....Charlie....

"Jake,"I started trying to talk through sobs. "Victoria....Was the one...who killed Charlie. It was _VICTORIA!!!!_" I screamed and cried.

And now, there was only one group of people to blame for all this stuff. One group of people who could have stopped all these things to happen to me. Someone who had the power to let all this pain I felt right now, Never happen upon me in the first place.

Can anyone think who they are? Any lucky guesses?

**A Week Later**

It was Charlie's funeral. I stood in front of Charlie's grave alone. A few feet behind me stood my sisters. But they weren't looking at Charlie's grave. They were looking at me. I didn't cry, I didn't speak, and I hardly moved. I only moved if I had too. But I refused to move at this moment. I stood over my fathers grave and stared at his closed coffin. The dirt wasn't over him yet. I just stood there and stared at it. I didn't even realise till later tears fell out of my eyes. I didn't cry out. But the tears continued to fall silently.

Minutes went by.

Someones hand touched my arm. Waking me from my trance. It was Jacob. His eyes were red and his expression was full of anguish. He nodded away from the grave, asking me to go with him and away from the grave. I followed him away and my sisters followed silently behind us.

Jacob led me away with one hand on the small of my back and one hand holding mine.

Before we could reach the entry way, Someone new came into view. He looked the same as he did before. But his bronze hair was slightly messier now, Probably because he was running. His eyes seemed to be black. He probably hasn't been eating anything.

I began thinking seeing him was nothing. But then suddenly I came back to my "old" senses.

I was seeing.....Oh My God I was seeing--

* * *

**_review for more bitches! love you! lolz. I'm not adding any more to the story unless _someone_ reviews this story. It will only take one person and I bet it's going to be xxScarletteCullenxx! B/C I love her the most! She's the best reviewer I got! And of course i have to love AllApologies451994 she's pimp! lolz. _**

**_-The One And Only Sullen Cullen_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Tiny Recap:_**

_Before we could reach the entry way, Someone new came into view. He looked the same as he did before. But his bronze hair was slightly messier now, Probably because he was running. His eyes seemed to be black. He probably hasn't been eating anything._

_I began thinking seeing him was nothing. But then suddenly I came back to my "old" senses._

_I was seeing.....Oh My God I was seeing--_

**_Chapter 12_**

Edward.

Jacob noticed him immediately and his hand tensed around mine.

"Bella, I came here as soon as I heard about Charlie, Bella I......I'm so sorry." Edward began pleading with me. My heart began to race and I felt faint. I was still as stone.

"Edward...?" I whispered. I was looking into his eyes and I felt Jacob glaring at me.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered to me. He spoke to me as if he were looking for me. Like as if I wasn't really here. Though, I did feel as if I wasn't really here. Was I really here. Was this some sort of sick joke my mind was playing on me?

I couldn't tell. Because if this was a dream: I couldn't tell.

"Bella." Edward sighed my name and walked closer to me. Jacob jerked me back away from him.

"Stay away from her! You've done enough damage!" Yelled Jacob to Edward. Jacob was angry. But I couldn't focus on Jacob right that moment. All I thought was one thing. _Edward, Edward, Edward..._

I still couldn't hardly move. But I protested to Jacob's Babbling. "Jake, no, wait." I whispered very vulnerable.

"Bella, it isn't good for you to see him." Said Jacob seriously.

I turned my head to look at him. My eyebrows furrowed angrily and I snapped. "Then what the hell is good for me, Jake!?"

"Bella, please don't yell at him, he really cares about you and he only wants to help," Said Edward. Trying to....._DEFEND HIM?!_

"_AND YOU!_ Mr. _Edward Cullen_, What the _hell_ are you doing coming back after leaving me without a word for _months_?! Do _you_ think it's alright for you to just come back into my life, all of a sudden?! IS that how you think, Edward!?" I was now basically yelling at everyone.

"Bella!" Yelled Elena from the background. I turned my head to her suddenly. "Remember who you are, Bella. Remember." She told me. I nodded.

"Excuse me, but, " Said Edward, "Who are you?" I looked to Edward.

"She's my sister." I said softly, Looking deeply into Edward's memorizing eyes. He studied me for a long moment. Then he came to realization.

"Bella, please tell me you didn't join those quacks. please tell me your joking..." groaned Edward.

"What?"

"Bella...Th--" he looked over at them for a moment and came closer to my ear. Jacob tightened. Edward noticed but didn't let it bother him. "Bella, Their cult is a crock of bull-shit. These girls are nothing but bored and mindless children who found a spell book. Everything you might have heard from them is a lie. Anything you heard about Reincarnation is just a Crock of crap. Bella, They pick off girls from the street. They find the ones that seem like they don't belong and they take them away from everything and teach them about vampires. Nothing more. This was created in the 60's by hippies, Bella." Edward tried to explain. But I didn't believe him, Not one word he had said to me.

"So I'm one of those girls that don't belong, Edward? Is that what you think?" I accused Edward angrily. I struggled to keep my voice even.

"Bella, no, what I meant was--" Said Edward trying to convince me he's just a perfect little fucker just like in the old days.

"Go to Hell, Edward. GO TO HELL! I hate you and no one wants you here! I don't know why you came...." I told him livid. Then I slapped him across the face and Edward went to the ground. Half of me was surprised. The other half was still lived with anger and couldn't care if he was hurt.

"I want you to go away from me Edward. I want you to go away, and never come back." I told him Softly as he picked himself up off the ground.

He got to his feet and tried to touch my face, in someway to comfort me, like in the old days. Before all this happened. I flinched away.

"Bella, I.....I love you." He said hurt his eyes looked as if if he could cry, tears would be falling down.

"Well, Sorry Ed, but I just can't return that assertion." I told him Icily.

"Go Bella!" I heard Bianca and Cristina whisper from behind me.

He looked at my sisters, He looked at Jacob, And then finally he looked at me. He stared at me for what seemed like forever. I gulped involuntarily. I didn't dare blink.

Finally Edward turned his back and began walking away.

"SEE YOU IN HELL, BEEYOTCH!" I heard one of my sisters yell at Edward.

Edward stiffened and he looked at me one last time. His face was desolate. He seemed to be pleading with me, to call him back and tell him I love him or something. psh! yeah right! This was my revenge. I had it. And now we were perfectly even. Edward turned back and faced the front. He walked through the walk way and then he was immediately gone.

Jacob then wrapped one arm around me and he whispered in my ear. " I know you were just putting on a tough face back there, But i'm proud that you did that, Bells. Really proud."

So I got my revenge, right? So..... why don't I feel satisfied?

* * *

**_Okays, I know for sure that everyone is going to hate this chapter. But please review it anyways. I really like reviews. They're Pretty Gosh Darn nice:] Review telling me you hate me and you wish you'd die from herpes. I'm not sure if that's possible, But I would laugh really hard if I suddenly got herpes. Especially because I'm not even sexually active.(He-he Juno) Just remember that I don't add another chapter unless I get a review. I only need one. _**

**_Love,  
Sullen Cullen_**


	13. Chapter 13

And then everyone died in a house fire.

The End.

**HA! Just Kidding! **

**The Next Chapter is coming soon....**


	14. Chapter 14

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 13_**

So here's what is happening in Bella Swan's oh-so-wonderful life. Or do you care enough to figure it out? It doesn't matter, I'm telling you anyways.

Since I was basically 18 I moved in with my sisters in the small and white house. Let's face it, You know there'd be room in there for me. Even if I had to sleep in the basement. But I didn't have to, just so you know.

And, I haven't seen Jacob since the funeral. It really sucked, they were forcing me away from him. And there was really nothing for me to do.

He would call, then one of my sisters would answer the phone and tell him I wasn't home. There was seriously nothing I could do.

Suddenly I heard crashing noises down in the basement. It startled me. I rushed over to the basement.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Well, you see Bells, we knew that you've been down in the dumps. So we got you a little present," Said Cristina

"Cris, this isn't my idea of a present. A present would be a puppy or a trip to the zoo. This isn't a present," I told her quietly in shock. I was wide eyed at what i saw.

"No no no, you see, this way you can do what ever you want with it. We put them in a cage for you. And we have the knife set down on the table for you. You can do what ever you want with it," said Bianca

"Yeah, I see that it's in a cage. But the thing I don't get is _How_ you got them in their,"I told them still in shock. This time my voice was slightly skeptical.

"It was almost _too_ easy Bells," said Elena.

"Yeah, Really, it was like they did it voluntarily,"Said Ann.

I stared into the eyes of the wolves. They were too full of pride to show how afraid they truly were.

"Leave," I told my sisters. "I want to be alone for a second with them."

They quietly departed the room but with eagerness. I walked toward the cage and went over to the wolf that was really Jacob. And I whispered in its ear.

"Jake, When I set you all free, you are going to run. Don't come back for me. I don't want you to see what your coming back to."

I would never hurt my best friend. And I realised Edward Was right. These people weren't the people i thought they were. And when i let the wolves go, I might not live to see tomorrow.

The cage that they were in was only one that could be unlocked with my powers. Now i just had a feeling the powers were also just a scam. without a doubt they were real. But they weren't always with me. I wasn't reincarnated or anything like that.

But the cage opened and the wolves burst out and went up through the window in the top of the wall. the glass shattered all around and i flicnhed away as they ran.

Jacob stayed behind. His eyes pleaded for me to go with him.

"GO Jacob!" He stayed. "LEAVE DAMMIT! THEY'LL KILL YOU!" He looked at me for one more second and ran away. Which left me in the basement. unprepared of what punishment that was not in fact traditional. but was something they came up with on the top of their head.

They will tell me it was traditional. They will say what i did was wrong, bad, a no-no, if you will....

But at least I'll know it was the right thing to do in that position. And i know that if Sam, Jared, Paul, And Embry told Jacob that he had to kill me he wouldn't do it. So in a way i was just returning his favor.

I owed this to Jacob, He helped me through a lot. Now we were even.

* * *

**Jacob Black POV**

"LEAVE DAMMIT THEY'LL KILL YOU!" I heard Bella say. I didn't know what was going on. But something in my gut told me to leave. So I ran, I listened to Bella. But another part of me told me not to. I ran through the window and I didn't look back. I caught up to my pack.

We stopped at the clearing and took a breather.

_Did anyone else think that Bella was going to kill us?_ Thought Paul.

_Uh, No._ Thought everyone else.

_I don't Know guys but i had a feeling Karma was catching up to me, I haven't been the nicest to Bella, you know?_ Thought Paul.

_Yeah, I noticed...._I thought.

_But in there, I've never felt more sorry in my life,_ thought Paul.

_Yeah, well we're probably never going to see her again, so you'll never get that chance to say sorry Paul_, said Sam.

_What do you mean?_ I asked Sam.

_Jacob, Didn't you hear her? She asked us not to come back for her because she didn't want us to see her. She's implying that something bad is going to happen,_ said Sam.

I turned around,_Then we have to go back for her Sam! she saved us and now we have to go back!_

Sam shook his head, _No Jacob, She told us to leave her behind. I don't think we're prepared to fight whatever she's going up against._

_But Sam, you don't understand, I love her,I_ told him

_We know, Jacob. We know._ said Sam sullenly.

I sighed a Wolfy sigh. _There's only one person i know who would know what to do about this,_ I said.

_And who would that be?_ everyone asked.

I sighed once more._ Edward Cullen._

_

* * *

_

**Edward Cullen POV**

I was sitting at my piano searching for some form of inspiration. It didn't come.

I was heart broken from the last time I saw Bella. She was so angry, But she had a right to be. I was an awful son-of-a-bitch. but how could bella go and join a cult? i didn't get it! this cult would kill her and i knew I had to save her.

suddenly i smelled the scent of a werewolf at my door. I heard the door bell ring. Esme opened the door.

"Jacob, what are you-"

"Okay, Sorry about the rush, But I need to see Edward."

I peered out of my room and down the stairs. What could Jacob Black be doing here?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Edward's POV**

What could Jacob Black be doing here?

"Hold on," said Esme and then she turned around and was about to call my name but then she noticed me at the top of the stairs. So she spoke in her quiet voice , "Edward, you have a visitor." she said, then she left the room and retreated into the kitchen.

Suddenly it came to me, why Jacob was here, something had to be wrong with Bella.

"What happened to Bella, Jacob?!" I said in sudden anxiety.

It didn't matter if Bella had hurt me beyond repair. I still loved her. She was my reason for being and she is my life.

"It turned out you were right about everything, Blood-Sucker. The cult is probably torturing Bella as we speak." Said Jacob ashamed.

"Well, why aren't you there helping her, Jacob?! Why the hell are you with me?!" I raised my voice and suddenly everyone in my house heard and began to enter the front room where Jacob and I were talking.

"Because us wolves don't have a clue about what we're dealing with, we only protect humans from one thing, remember Edwardo? Not Bored Teenagers with dark arts books. We don't have a clue how to stop them." Said Jacob yelling at me. But he needed to, to get me to understand. It's hard to comprehend anything when the love of your existence is in danger. But it also made me realize more than one thing.

"You love her. Don't you, Jacob?" I asked. Almost shocked.

"It wouldn't matter if I did Edwardo, She still thinks the sun shines out of your ass. It doesn't matter what she said to you, Leech. She'll Always love you." Said Jacob Sullenly.

"She. Still. Loves. me." Each word was processing through my head.

"No Shit, Sherlock! Now are you guys going to save Bella or what?" Asked Jacob frustrated.

"Hell yeah, we are!" Said Emmett, Coming from behind me. "As soon as Edward loses the boner."

I looked down.

"HA! Made you look!" Said Emmett.

"Really mature, Emmett. Seriously!" said Rosalie.

"Let's go guys, we're wasting time," Said Alice.

"I'm with the pixie, I say we should go right now. I owe it to Bella, I put her in this mess," Said Jasper ashamed.

"Jazz, Don't talk like that. Now lets go guys. And Jacob, Call your pack together. This way we can teach you guys how to deal with a cult." I said.

So then we went like the wind. Vampire speed and werewolf speed. To save Bella's life.

**Bella's POV**

I never really knew how much knives could hurt until This moment. My hands were chained apart on the basements wall.

It was just me and Elena down here. She talked, I listened while gasping every breath.

"Bella," She began talking. Her voice was even. My head was faced down to the ground panting like a freaking dog. A mixture of Sweat and Blood trickled down my face. She grabbed my cut up face and made me look at her. Her Eyes were fierce and then she threw my head away and made it hit the wall. I winced.

"Have you ever wondered how I got this scar on my face?"

I didn't answer. But she went on and took out the knife again. She began playing with it. She twirled it around putting the pointy end on her right index finger and stroking it down the pointy edge.

"When I was around five years old. I _really_ wanted a puppy. But my parents wouldn't let me have one, They said It wouldn't survive since we were moving all of the time. After my parents said no, I ran away from home because I was just a stubborn little bastard. Kind of like you, actually. But anyway, once my parents found my again. My dad took me into a room alone, took his knife and cut this line across my face." She began tracing the line with her other hand.

" He told me this was a reminder to always listen to your superiors."

She lifted my chin again to face her. "And you know what, Isabella? I never once forgot." She told me. She laughed like she was Crazy. A Crazy evil cackle. "It worked for me, It'll Work for you."

I moaned. "No…"It was weak. I couldn't barely move. My whole body was covered in cuts, blood, bruises. It hurt to breathe, let alone _talk._

She lifted the knife and started at my left eyebrow. I screamed in pain. Before she could cut any lower or deeper something amazing happened.

Edward. Edward happened.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm super bored so I figured i'd give you a nice little update. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry, But this story is going to end soon. Just so You know. R&R and look forward to the next chapter. It'll be good!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**Okay, Listen up guys, I have two ways I could end this story. I could either do it my way, or I could give it a happy ending. Which do you prefer? Tell me in a review. I'm not even going to bother with a poll, lets face it, no one does polls. Ugh! They're annoying anyways. So Please tell me please! The most people that want it one way will get what they want. So speak the fuck up, people!**

**Love,**

**Your author,**

**The One And Only Sullen Cullen**

**xoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay peoples, we're going to end this the way I wanted to end this:] And guess what?! you're all going to hate it!!!! YAY!!!!Well, Unless you hate Bella as much as I do:] then I_ KNOW_ you'll love it.**

* * *

My cloud of sleep was slowly being lifted. Soon realization came to me....Why was I so comfortable? And what is that annoying noise in the background? It was beeping...over and over and over.... I just wanted to scream "shut up" at the thing.

But how did I get here? And where was I? Suddenly my mind let me remember and the memory rushed back into my head...

_Edward burst through our basement wall. My head lifted up and I was about to sigh in relief. Suddenly Elena's knife was pointing over my heart. _

_"One step closer and I'll kill her! She must endure her punishment!" Elena screamed at Edward. Edward stood still, and all i wanted to say was_ no....please don't leave me, please.

_But the words didn't make it past my lips. Bianca, Cristina, and Ann rushed down the stairs when they heard the ruckus. The stood in a line, They were ready to go for the kill. _

_Suddenly I saw all the Cullen's there, And the wolves. They were prepared to take on these bitches just to save my skin. I never knew I was so loved by these people. _

_The first one to talk next was Bianca. She seemed so surprised. and shocked, and appalled. "Elena, You aren't Seriously going to kill her are you?" She asked. _

_"She needs to learn her lesson, Bianca, This is the only way." Said Elena._

_It was silent for the longest time. No one moved. No one hardly breathed. My head hung down once again. Another string of blood/sweat trickled down my face and the blood from my eyebrow fell into my eye. _

_"Bullshit," Said Bianca in a normal Volume but angry voice._

_Elena gasped. "Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me! This is all Bull Shit!" Said Bianca now screaming. "You were my hero Elena, And now you're nothing to me. You're nothing better than my old family was to me. You're just as evil as they are. I'm smart enough to see, that this whole thing, IS BULLSHIT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. _

_"You're next, Bianca." Said Elena in a normal tone. "No one can speak to me like that. I am your superior!!!"_

_The other two girl stayed quiet. Elena's eyes stared around fiercely. she made eye contact with Edward for two seconds, then the knife was pushed into my chest. _

_I screamed out and bloody tears streamed out of my eyes. The last thing I remember seeing, was Edward ripping Elena apart piece by piece. and the other Cullen's, and the wolves killing apart my ex-sisters. But then i remember Bianca undoing my chains. And her saying "it's all right Bella, It's going to be okay," and Edward taking me into his arms. Then everything was gone and I slipped into unconsciousness._

I opened my eyes, I saw Jacob in a chair at the side of my bed.

I felt his hand brush hair out of my face. "Hey," He greeted me softly, "Alice told me you'd be waking up soon so I rushed down here." He stared at me for a moment and began a new sentence. "How do you feel?" he asked.

I groaned. "Jake, I feel like I got stabbed in the heart with a dagger."

"Well, not quite. The knife was pretty close to your heart but it just missed. " He said with a smile. " You're pretty lucky, Bella Swan."

"Yeah..." I said. " I feel _so_ lucky." He laughed at my sarcasm.

"Jesus, Even in a hospital you can be sarcastic. You're a little trouper, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes. Thinking of my eye made me remember. "Jake, how bad is the scar? I know there has to be a scar." I was talking about my left eyebrow. What Elena did to it. she cut it open and blood ran into my freaking eyes, so it HAS to be bad right?

His grin turned sour. "Bells, it's honestly not that bad, you shouldn't worry about it." he tried to keep his voice calm.

"It's really bad, isn't it?" I asked making it sound more like a statement.

He sighed. "It's not as bad as it was last night. lets just say that. and you'll never be able to grow hair on your eyebrow right there, ever again. that scar is going to be with you for life." Jake said.

"Thank you for being so blunt with me." I said annoyed.

"No problem Bells,"Jacob said with a smile.

"Jake," I asked changing the subject,"Where's Edward?"

Before Jake could answer The bronze-haired angel appeared in the door. "Right here." He said suddenly, dazzling me. Just like the good-ole-days.

"Jacob, can I talk a minute with Edward please. You can come back in later and we can find someway to laugh about last night." I told him trying to be cheerful.

"Bells, that is going to be impossible. But I'll let you talk with Edward. See you in a few. " Then he left the room and Edward went in Jacob's chair.

"Edward, We need to talk." I told him.

"I'm not.....going to disagree." Edward said, trying to be nice, as usaul.

"I hated you."I said simply.

"You had a reason to."

"I wanted to have revenge on you for leaving me and making me broken."

"You Did get that revenge."

"I wanted you to suffer. And I did whatever it took to get that revenge. So I took my chances and I joined that cult."

"You...I.....I don't know how to respond to that exactly." Said Edward.

"Edward. I love you. But I want you to get as far away from me as you can. You deserve so much better than me."

"Bella, no, i could never just walk away from you. I love you Bella. I really love you."

"I know you do, Edward. So if you love me, you'll get as far away from me as possible. I'm not good for you."

"No Bella! Stop IT! I'm the One not good for YOU! I don't Deserve YOU!"

"Edward, just look at me! Look at my face! Look at all that I've done to you! How could we stay together?! How could you still want me?" I shouted at him angry. I couldn't look at him.

"I love you Bella. That's why I still want there to be an Us. WE belong together Bella! we are both to horrible and too Good for each other! don't you see!? and look at me! look what I've done to you! how could you still love me?"

Now we were both yelling at each other without end. I soon grew tired of this. I sighed.

"Edward, please just leave me alone. Just let me die alone. It's what I deserve. I deserve to Die without Family,Without love and Without a home. A deserve this. The only thing I want is to get what I deserve for all the pain I've caused you." I choked up a little on the last sentence. And tears began to stream out of my eyes.

"Oh, Bella, Please. Please don't cry."he said, almost brushing his hand on my cheek to wipe a tear away. I doubled back.

"No Edward. Just leave me alone. " I said through my tears.

"But Bella--"

"PLEASE! Just...Leave me alone." I snapped at him.

Then he got up with a hurt look on his face from the chair. "I'll never leave you Bella. I'll Always be around. But you'll just never see me."

* * *

**A/N:**

**It's not quite done. So don't worry. But I would appreciate a review of some sort :] it would be nice :] Oh, and there is going to be a relatively happy ending. Just not the happy ending that I could have ended with. And Bella is a selfish piece of crap! She doesn't deserve Edward! C'mon! You all know it's true!**

**--x--**

**Sullen Cullen**

**or**

**Jess**


	18. Chapter 18

**_One Year Later_**

So here is where I ended up. But this is the way I wanted it to end anyways. This is what I deserved.

In the end, I didn't get Edward, but what can I say? I sure as hell didn't deserve him.

WE sold charlies house, and with the money from that I decided to go to The university In Washington, I figured I might as well do something constructive while I attempt to die alone.

I was in college now. I was living on campus, with a roommate and everything. Everything was going okay. The College classes were harder than high school's were. But I'm passing, so that's good.

I'm majoring in writing, and English Literature. But the thing was, What would I write about if I ever went serious with this major. I've never been very creative after all.

I have a few guys flirting with me, Just a few from my Modern Poetry class. They're all the hopeless Romantic types.

The few guys asked me out, but I said no to all of them. I deserved to die alone.

Me and Jacob still talk occasionally. He was always begging me to go down to La Push and visit him, but i just couldn't do it. I was afraid that I'd might see one of the Cullen's by accident. I wouldn't know what to do if I saw them again.

They'd probably try to get me and Edward back together again, And i can't be there for Edward like he can for me. It would be impossible to turn the Cullen's down if they were trying to convince me.

* * *

**_Another Year Later_**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe it. But it was true. It even had her name on it and everything. And my _god,_ it was huge. It must have taken her forever.

I held the 498 page book in my hands. She had entitled it _Twilight._

There was a black background, and for the picture,that would later become the icon of many young teen-aged girls, was a pair of hands holding an apple. and under the title and the icon, there was her name under it.

_Isabella Swan_

I was in the book store in a small city in Alaska. The shelves were stacked full with this book. the copies were everywhere. and I could hear the thoughts of many girls coming in here, they were thinking about buying this book.

Like this for example: _Ugh, I can't believe Julie is so obsessed with this stupid book, twilight! It's about freaking vampires for Christ's sake! She never liked to read until she read this book! and now it's all she Freaking talks about. I better check this out. Make sure it isn't some sort of form or hypnosis. _

That was an errant thought, but what can you do? I knew this book had to be about me, and my family, and Bella's...Er...Adventures.

But I can't believe it. She had written a book of our love. She had done it.

I Bought the book and brought it home. The minute I walked in I saw Alice sitting in front of the TV. She noticed me. And her eyes were wide.

"EDWARD! you have to see this!" She said exclaiming "Bella's on TV!!!"

And then I ran over there at vampire speed, Excited. She's Probably Talking about her book.

"So Ms. Swan, tell us about your book. What is it about and what drove you to write about vampires?"

"Well, my book is about a young girl, there wasn't really anything too significant about her, and she moved in with her dad, and she just stumbles upon this mysterious boy. She doesn't really know what he's about, and she's confused at how he acts when he firsts See's her. It looked kinda like he just jizzed in his pants or something," Bella said.

"I did."**(Sorry I had too:])**

"EDWARD! GROSS!"

Carlisle walked in. "Vampires Can't Jizz at all."

"Well tell that to him," And I pointed to my penis.

Bella went on," So then she does some research, and she finds out he's a vampire. and that is basically what my book is about. If I told you guys anything more then I'd probably accidental tell you everything. And that wouldn't be cool to those who haven't read my book." Bella said with a smile. She was still so beautiful. And she still had that scar on her eyebrow, but that didn't matter, she just as beautiful as the day I met her.

"And that concludes our show." Said the talk show guy. and it went straight to commercial

Everyone was now in the room. it was all quiet.

"Edward,"Started Alice. "She wrote a book about us."

"Yeah...and your point is?"

"She wrote a book about _you_, Edward." she said. "She still loves us. She still loves _you_."

"I've always known, Alice. I've Always known."

* * *

**_A/N: Hey, Sorry If you hated the ending completely. I just didn't want Edward and Bella to end up together. eww. that's just too cliche to me. Thank you to all my friends on fan fiction and Everyone who ever reviewed this story. I know it wasn't that good, and it's very boring in the beginning, but thank you for sticking out until the end and seeing the conclusion. :] love you all. love you always._**

**_Forever,  
The One And Only Sullen Cullen_**

**_p.s. review!...please?! just for last-times sake._**


	19. lolx

**lolololol. I just reread this and found out how dumb I am.**

**I totally changed monica's name to bianca. lolx. I'm stupid, bro.**

**oh, and also, sorry for the stupid grammar errors! **

**thanks for making it all the way through,.**

**-sully cully.**


End file.
